


Admiring The View

by yeoliez



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: Idk Yongguk's rly handsome and I'm always 100000% soft for him so here's some fluffy porn





	Admiring The View

When you get home, you find him sprawled out on the couch, asleep. You’re quiet as you kick off your shoes at the door and gently place your keys on the table. The floor creaks as you cross the room to reach him and you freeze, but Yongguk doesn’t budge.

Smiling to yourself, you continue over to him and sit on the edge of the couch. It was nice to see him getting some rest. He looked peaceful and relaxed, chest rising and falling evenly, a book spilled from his chest to the floor, full lips parted as he breathed softly.

There’s some sick part of you that immediately gets the urge to bother this man as he rests. You resist…at first.

Eventually it’s far too much to sit there quietly and observe his handsome features, you just have to touch him, too. It starts with his hair. You tell yourself you’re just pushing it away from his eyes but you’re indulging quiet a bit. Luckily Yongguk seems to like it. He hums in his sleep, a deep sound that you can feel rumbling inside of you, it startles you so. Yet he doesn’t wake up.

Then, your fingers graze from his hair, down his neck, across his chest, and without giving it a second thought, you lean forward as your hands move back into his hair and you press your lips against his, firmly but briefly.

When you pull back, Yongguk’s eyes are cracked open, peeking at you, his brows furrowed. “What are you up to?”

“Don’t mind me.” You encourage him, sitting back and biting at your lower lip, hands smoothing down his chest. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

Yongguk laughs, but you can see the way blood rushes to his face and his smile is extra wide, but he tries to hide it briefly behind his fist as he laughs uproariously at your pick up line.

“You’re ridiculous,” He tells you, though he’s smiling at you like he’s never been more enamored in his life. “You like what you see?” He taunts, licking his lips deliberately.

“Mmhm.” You scoot a little closer and Yongguk moves to accommodate you. With a shift of his body, you’re laying with your back flush against his front and his arms wrap tightly around you, hugging you close.

“Let’s take a nap.” He suggests to you, a gentle smile pressed against the nape of your neck as he whispers this to you.

“I’m not tired.” You say, “Actually, I was hoping, since you’re awake-”

“Since you woke me up.” Yongguk cuts you off.

“Yeah, whatever.” You dismiss and he chuckles behind you, “Since I woke you, I was hoping you’d let me make you feel good.”

At your words, you can feel his cock stir to life behind you. It flexes right against your ass and you instinctively arch back into the feeling, rubbing yourself against him. Yongguk clings to you a little bit tighter.

“Is that what you woke me up for?” He asks, pressing a kiss to the curve of your neck, the hand on your waist circling under you and drawing you even tighter against him. “You want me?”

You nod, sighing your confirmation as you feel his erection stiffen even more against the curve of your ass. Yongguk’s hand dips down the front of your pants and he cups your sex, middle fingers stroking your slit gently through your panties.

“We can nap afterwards, then.” He chuckles, pressing a kiss under your ear while he slips his fingers into the side of your panties. “Baby,” He groans, “You’re so wet already?”

“I can’t help it.” You mumble, rolling in his embrace to face him, sliding one leg up over his waist and pushing him onto his back. You lift your shirt over your head and toss it aside as you straddle him.

“So pretty…” He says quietly just moments before his mouth is on your bare breasts. He holds you with his arms wrapped around your lower back and licks, sucks and bites at you, all the while he encourages you to grind down against him with the occasionally hand on your ass.

Your hands clawing his shirt up his back causes Yongguk to sit up fully, holding you in his arms before he settles you down on your back and tugs his shirt over his head. He moves back down to kiss you, lips full and he moans into your mouth when you reach into the front of his pants and palm his swollen cock.

He gets his pants tugged down to about mid thigh and strips your lower half fully bare but it’s the very most that he can stand to do before he grows impatient and nudges his way inside of you.

Yongguk keeps himself propped up with his hands on the arm rest of the couch above your head and he fucks you deep and slow. You ache every time he bottoms out and it hurts so good it makes your toes curl.

He’s close to cumming and he pulls out with a grunt and presses your thighs back, and he blesses you with his tongue lapping deeply at your drenched pussy. You cry out his name, and he moans against your heated, slick skin, eyes locking onto your face briefly to clock your expression. He blushes and looks away, tongue focused on your clit and fingers spreading you wide open for him to taste.

He throws you head first into an orgasm and desperately, you tell him, “I want to cum on your cock, Gukkie.”

Never one to deny you anything that you wanted, he detaches his mouth from your sex, lips and chin glistening, eyes glazed as he gets up on his knees and shuffles forward, cock held tight in his fist. He guides himself inside of you quickly and the fullness was exactly what you needed to finish. The moment he moves, the friction of his hips rubbing into you every time he bottomed out, you tighten around him and your heels dig into the back of his thighs, holding him tightly into you as you coat his cock with the creamy remainder of your orgasm.

Yongguk cums right after you and he spills inside of you, groaning and gasping with every breath. Afterward, he kisses you sweetly and carries you to bed, tossing one of his tee shirts onto the bed for you to wear. He crawls into bed beside you in only his boxers and wraps you up tight in his embrace, your head tucked into the crook of his neck.

“If you’re still not tired, we’ll get up in a minute.” He tells you, “I just wanted to hold you for a little while.”

You tuck your leg between his, shuffling closer into his body heat, “Actually, I’m pretty tired now.” You admit, “I could use a nap.”

Yongguk smiles against your temple before he presses a gentle kiss there.


End file.
